Friendship: Marron's Story
by Lovable Beauty
Summary: This story is based on MArron's life from her point of view of course! Her view on her life and the people she focuses it on. So please R&R! And flamers, please be gentle! Ja!


Friendship: Marron's Story  
  
A/N: Wassup? This one is for Marron, so I'm not going to write a long author's note cause you probably already know what's it's about. So one with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Who am I? The names Marron Chestnut. I don't have a big family like the Son family, but it's a family nonetheless. I am daughter to Krillin, the strongest human alive after Videl. And Juuhachigou, the most powerful female in the universe after Pan. Once a android, thriving on death and bloodshed, but now a kind mother, ready to defend me any time I need it, but never enough that I wasn't strong enough to be independent. And Juuanagou, my dear uncle, I don't know what's happened to him, but he is still my family.  
Why am I important? Well, I have to admit I don't have too much of an importance when it comes to saving the universe, but I'm always ready to add a helping hand when needed. I am untrained, so I don't have as much power as the others, but they've never held that against me. But now I'm straying off the subject, so on with the story...  
Shall we begin? Why don't we start with...  
  
Goten. What to say about him? Always caring and dependable, no matter what, just like his father. Speaking of his father, I'm glad Goten survived his life without his father, but yet, he always did have an awesome big brother. Goten and I have always been fairly close, since I was little. My dad used to wish I'd end up with him, but like that would ever happen. Especially since one of my best friends has a thing for him. Besides we've been together since we were children, just he, Trunks and myself...  
Trunks-kun. How to describe him? Well, we have been friends our whole lives, just the three of us, Goten, he, and I. And then Pan and Bra were born and I was more than happy to have some girls around. As Trunks got older, he became more concerned with his work than with us, but we were always there to stop him before he went over the edge. But, of course, that was when he first started as president of Capsule Corp., with his mother as CEO, now a days, he'll beg one of us to go somewhere with him while he sneaks out of work. Yeah, that's Trunks, you gotta love him. Speaking of loving him, many people think I have something for Trunks, and I mean, sure I do, well at least I used to. We actually went on a few dates together, until I found Pan crying one time at the park, when she first told about her feelings for Trunks, when I stopped seeing him, and amazingly he was relived and so was I. So now the only matter is setting he and Pan up, what an evil task for Bra and I...  
Pan-chan. Sometimes she can go from too sweet, to a rude and obnoxious bitch. But everyone loves Pan-chan. She helped a lot during all the battles, and she was always incredibly strong, which is one of the reasons no one ever messes with her. But it's not like we're jus t friend with her because she could hurt us, she would just never hurt us. Never. Pan is more likely to be there to defend us, always ready to stick up from her friends. Such a loyal soul, just like the rest of her family. She and Bra stuck to each other like glue when they were little, but now, we're more like a clique, the three of us. Going on shopping trips whenever possible, even though Pan didn't always agree. And we'll go out dancing any time we have a chance, and amazingly Pan actually enjoys when we go to nightclubs, not to drink, but to dance. She still believes she's a horrible dancer, but she's incredible. Even better than I, but still, none of us will ever be a better dancer than Bra, and I mean never...  
Bra-chan. Or B-chan as Goten calls her. But he's the only one that can call her that without getting their head slammed in a wall. I think she likes how he has his own little nickname for her, that no one else can use. He's called her B-chan since she was baby, but she would even blow up at her mother if she called her that, although she and Bulma-san never got along too well. Bra has always been the daddy's girl, taking advantage of every connection she had with her father. But she would never use someone. She and I are a lot alike, always shopping, carrying our credit cards as our strongest weapons, and checking out any boy that seems to have an excellent package, which is seen often around here. I actually know for a fact that my dear friend Bra has more than just a schoolgirl crush on Goten. She's in love with him, but amazingly, for the first time in her life, she's never been the one to take at a guy first. She's actually shy around him. It's amazing. Bra, shy around a man is almost impossible. I guess it's different when you're in love...  
Ah, yes, Uub-kun, you've probably guessed it by now. Saving the best for last. It's true, I am in love with the good-hearted reincarnation of maijin Buu. And it is true, he probably has one of the purest hearts of anyone I know. Never hurting anyone. Always there when you need him. Just look over your shoulder, and they're he'll be. Okay, well maybe not literally, because that would just be extremely creepy, but he is always near. Uub is special. He's the man of my dreams, and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. That's who he is...the man I love...but the one I can never tell...maybe someday I'll have the courage...someday...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Well, I can't write very much here, because I want to catch the last part of "The Way She Moves". I would have finished this later, but my sis needed the internet by nine and I wanted to post tonight. So I have got to proofread and run a spell check so please R&R! And flamers please be gentle!  



End file.
